


Freeze

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: harry potter, Minerva McGonagall, Minerva being badass
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Hogwarts Students
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250
Kudos: 4





	Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9471280#cmt9471280

Minerva McGonagall walks into the room and the inhabitants freeze in the act, making it quite simple for her to collect their materials and march all four of them back to her office to give them a good talking to and a single detention each because they weren't in danger of harming anyone this time and really everyone does need some fun in these dark times.

Minerva McGonagall walks into the middle of a battle and the young fighters freeze because they forget for a moment that she is no longer their teacher, making it easy for her to disarm and take into custody those with tattoos on their forearms and quickly heal the ones without because as much as she wants to remove them from the battle, she knows that they need every fighter they have if they are going to come out of this ahead.

Minerva McGonagall stands from her chair to address the assembled students and despite the fact that they all immediately quiet and freeze, she feels uneasy being where she is until she looks into the eyes of the oldest students and sees the trust and respect and she begins to speak, welcoming and kind, but also making it very clear that she will take absolutely no nonsense from anyone.


End file.
